


All of Time and Space

by tenlittlecockbites



Category: Doctor Who, Game Grumps
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ross is the Doctor and the grumps are his companions, Ross/Kevin is platonic, thats literally it, you don't have to watch Doctor Who to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecockbites/pseuds/tenlittlecockbites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stupid Doctor, getting attached… Falling in love…”</p><p>Currently on hiatus do to me needing to do extensive amounts of research</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic i've ever posted, please go easy on me. <3

Ross stepped out of the TARDIS carefully, his hands in his pockets. He stopped, squinting at the sun. Which wasn’t blue. In fact, this didn’t appear to be Mars at all. Ross turned, looking at the buildings that lined the street, horse drawn carriages, and small shops that covered the corners. A little girl looked at Ross curiously, holding tightly onto her mothers’ hand as the woman examined a pot that a ragged-looking man was selling. Ross waved at her, making her turn bashfully to her mother once again. Ross stood straight up, pulling his hands out of his pocket, tapping at his mouth with his Sonic Screwdriver. Ross moved back to his TARDIS, about to step back in when he felt insistent tugging at his coat.

  
Ross turned to the man who had tugged at him, stuffing his hands back into his pocket. “Hello, my good sir, how may I help you?” Ross asked pleasantly, looking the man up and down. He had a scruffy beard, that of which did not match his elegant attire. He wore a black top hat that gave him a good few inches in height and a cane, whose handle was a silver dog’s head. To Ross, he appeared to be of higher status, with his nice tie, nice shoes, and tough posture.

  
The man dug his cane into the dirt, observing Ross as much as he was observing him. “I must apologize,” he started, making Ross raise an eyebrow, “have we met before?” Ross wouldn’t know- he had come to meet so many people in his lifetime. Ross looked at the man, studying him a little closer. He had dark circles under his eyes and his beard needed to be trimmed, as well as a small tear at the base of his hat. Maybe not as high-class as Ross had originally thought.

  
“We could’ve. Next week, maybe?” Ross looked up and to the right, tapping his chin. Ross looked back, noticing the man’s expression was blank and confused. “Oh, I’m sorry. My next week, not yours. Could’ve been months ago for you. May I ask how you know me?” The man shook his head quizzically.

  
“You saved my life day before last. I wanted to find you, but you had disappeared before I could thank you properly.”

  
Ross smiled brightly at the man, holding out his left hand. The man stared at it for a few moments before Ross realized, switching his hands. The man shook, nodding his head intently. “My name is The Doctor, but my friends call me Doctor.”  
“Sir Barold Kramer, Doctor. Pleasure to finally talk to you properly.” Their hands released, and Ross shoved his hands back into his pockets, looking behind him at the TARDIS, which was standing out prominently. Ross nodded, looking back at Barold.  
“The pleasure is all mine, Barry. Do you mind if I call you that?” Barry shook his head. “Wonderful, absolutely wonderful! Now, if I could be excused, I have some more traveling to do, people to save, you know the drill.” Barry shook his head, opening his mouth to reply, but Ross was swiftly stepping back into the TARDIS and was whirring away within seconds, leaving Barry standing there, dumbfounded.

 

Ross stepped out of his Tardis for the second time into the city square, still unsure of where exactly he was. He should’ve asked. The town hadn’t changed, which was unsurprising. Ross moved quickly, his coat sifting and moving around his legs with grace. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but figured he’d end up doing it whether he realized he was doing it or not. He passed a powdered haired man wearing a mask, and did not pay much attention to him. He stopped and chatted with a man who sat at a street corner for a few minutes about Queen Victoria, whom he had always been quite fond.

  
Ross turned at the sound of mechanical gears faintly moving, making his eye twitch. He was definitely in the right place. “Good riddance, sir,” Ross said abruptly, shaking hands with the man vigorously, and then moving in the direction of the sound of gears. He pushed past a few women, mumbling “excuse me,” to them, then found himself in the middle of the cobblestone street, the sound stopping. Ross blinked, doing a full three hundred and sixty degree turn, and then spotted the man in the mask again. Ross squinted, focusing in him, no, it. Ross let out a quick exhale, then moved in the direction of the masked being. What was with these guys and the Victorian era? It appeared to be their favorite.

  
Ross pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver as he walked, quickly picking up the pace. Ross finally reached it, who was beginning to flip over stands, making the shop keeps begin to angrily yell at the droid. “Fustilarian!” A familiar voice yelled, making Ross speed up, pointing his Sonic at the Clockwork Droid, a small whirring sound coming from the glowing blue end. The droid stalled momentarily, clicking sounds emitting from the joints. Ross managed to catch up, holding the screwdriver to the head of the Droid, locking eyes with Barry, who looked at him for a moment, then fell backwards into a stand. Ross swore, managing to pull of the head of the Clockwork Droid, not as strong as they were when he last met them, apparently. In fact, Ross was under the impression they had all died.

  
Ross found people staring at him, or maybe it was the Droid, but quickly dropped the head, looking back at Barry. “Hello again!” He said cheerily, then turned, walking slowly back to his home. He’d come back to make sure he hadn’t made a rip in space and time. And maybe to see Barry, check up on him every once in a while. He had an air of sadness to him, and something else that Ross couldn’t quite out his Sonic on.

 

Two months later, Ross stepped out of the TARDIS again, and for the second time, the sun was not blue. Ross blinked at the hot sun, shrugging off his coat and tossing it back through the door. He tucked his hands into his pockets, strolling down the street. A girl, about ten or eleven noticed him, her eyes widening. “Mama, look! It’s him again! The blue man!” Ross waved, making her gasp and squeal. As Ross passed the girl and her mother; he realized who they were. He same girl he had met the first time he had come here.

  
“Doctor!” Ross turned, and was immediately met with his nose buried into a familiar scruffy beard. Barry pulled away, his hands on Ross’ shoulders. He was grinning wildly, but Ross couldn’t help but notice that the dark circles under Barry’s eyes had grown to be a deep purple. “It has been years!”

  
Ross shook his head in apology. “I apologize, has everything been alright? No more Droids?”

  
Barry nodded slowly, his hands dropping to his sides once again. Ross “Queen Victoria has many of her men watching out for them across the country.”

  
Ross smiled fondly. “Good ol’ Victoria. Wonderful woman, she is. Met with her for tea just last Tuesday. Just had Princess Helena, beautiful little girl, really looks like her father.” Barry looked at Ross quizzically, a strange look on his face.  
“Helena?”

  
Ross blinked a few times. Surely they would’ve received news of the princess’ birth? “What year is it?”

  
“1846.”

  
“Whoops, two years early, my apologies.” Ross waved his hands in front of Barry’s eyes, making them go in and out of focus. Barry blinked a few times, opening his mouth to speak, then closing it once again when Ross opened his. “I tend to get lost in time and space, you see. The old girl gets a little confused sometimes.” Ross affectionately patted the TARDIS, making Barry look over at it, squinting.

  
“You know The Queen personally?”

  
Ross laughed, nodding. “Helped me save the world a few times.” Barry went slack jawed, staring at Ross.

  
“So, Barold, what in the world are you up to today?” Ross asked, leaning forward, studying the man. His beard had been trimmed and there was no hole in the hat, which may just be nothing. “You’re dressed awfully nice.”

  
Barry swallowed hardly, looking at something behind Ross. “A funeral. That of which I’d rather not be at.” Ross tilted his head, then smiled at Barry, his eyes shuttering to a close.

  
“How would you feel about leaving the planet for a while, my dear friend?”

 

Ross swung the door of The TARDIS open pleasantly, throwing his arms up. “Welcome to my humble abode!” He spun around as he stepped down the stairs, bringing Barry’s attention to everything. “Bathroom is seventy doors down and to the right, usually. If not, wander around for a while, you’ll get there.” Ross turned back to his friend once again, grinning at the look on his face.

  
Barry’s mouth had fallen open, and his hat was held tightly in his hands, showing sweaty brown hair. He shakily stepped down the stairs, taking in his surroundings. “Take your time,” Ross said, crossing his arms and leaning against the dashboard. Barry flicked his wide eyes over to Ross again, blinking quickly.

  
“What kind of technology is this? It’s- it’s-”

  
“-Bigger on the inside?” Ross said with an amused look on his face. “Alien technology, I can’t expect you to know much. Humans aren’t advanced enough currently to even know Aliens are present in the universe at the moment.”

  
“Aliens?” Ross ignored the question, turning to his dashboard.

  
“So, where would you like to visit? Future? Past?” Ross looked behind him at Barry, who was studying one of the lightbulbs on the wall. “Or how about a different planet?” Barry turned to him, raising his eyebrows.

  
“Is this some kind of joke, Doctor?” Barry walked over to him, looking at all of the buttons and nobs on the dashboard. “Because if so, I am not laughing.” Ross looked over at his companion, rubbing their shoulders together. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this; Barry wouldn’t be as accustomed to technology as someone in the twenty-first century would be. Ross rubbed his face. He just wanted to make him feel better.

  
“Are you backing out on me, Barry?” Ross said jokingly. Barry looked over at him intensely, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Because if you are, I can drop you back off at that funeral.” Barry’s face fell.

  
“Anywhere in space and time?” Ross nodded solemnly. “Surprise me.”

  
Ross grinned excitedly, slamming down a few buttons and gripping the bar around the dashboard. “Hold on tight, my dear Barry.”

 

And that’s how it was. Ross showed Barry the universe, took him to every historical event he had deemed important and finally watched that Mars sunset. Barry had particularly liked the planet Felspoon, which had mountains that swayed in the wind and had three moons that could be seen at all times of the day. Ross showed him the beautiful planet of Kataa Floko, and had a few unfortunate run-ins with the native fish aliens there, but had managed to grab a piece of the diamond coral that resides in their pink oceans as a souvenir.

  
A few weeks into their adventuring, Ross finally dressed Barry up in twenty-first century clothing, then dragged him to New York City in 2017. Ross had to admit that Barry looked awfully cute in something other than a top hat and a suit from the Victorian Era. He needed to fit in, especially here. Ross looked at the man in front of him, who was awkwardly pulling at the end of the flannel. Ross grinned, shaking his shoulders. “You look like a proper millennial!”

  
“A what?”

  
Ross laughed, spinning Barry around to get a good look at him. He wore clothes his old companions had left; jeans with holes, a faded black t-shirt, a flannel a bit too big for the man, and converse that had holes at the soles. Ross chuckled, facing him once again, placing his hands firmly on his companion’s shoulders. “I’m taking you to my favorite era,” Ross spun around, throwing his arms up and jumping down the stairs giddily, placing his hands on the familiar dashboard of The TARDIS, “the twenty-first century!” Ross pulled a lever as Barry hovered around him awkwardly.

  
Barry rubbed at his beard, scruffy as usual. The movement made Ross look over at him warmly, proceeding to wrap a lanky arm around his companion’s shoulders, pulling him close. Barry laughed, pulling his chin in instinctively and looking down. Ross hummed, his fingers rubbing at the base of his beard. The Tardis whirred as Ross leaned in closer, making him snap his attention back to the board, which blinked and buzzed at Ross as he swiftly moved across it. Barry looked at him blankly, unsure of what had just happened. Ross ignored the look he was being given, pulling another lever. The TARDIS stopped whirring very suddenly, landing at their destination, making Barry quickly shake his head and turn to the door.

  
Ross whooped, jumping up and hitting the air excitedly. He tugged Barry to the door, who dragged along behind him reluctantly. Ross stopped directly in front of the door, holding tightly onto Barry’s hand. He looked over at his companion, who had been looking at him, but then turned back to the door, blushing lightly.

  
Ross grinned, moving forward and pushing the door open slowly.

  
Barry stepped out first, surprisingly. He didn’t let go of Ross’s hand yet, dragging him out. Ross kicked the door shut with his foot, smiling at Barry as he stared at the towering buildings. “Welcome to New York City, 2017,” Ross said, coming up behind Barry, making him jump and turn back to him with wide eyes. Ross wrapped an arm around him, setting his other on his hip. People pushed past them without a care, no attention to the blue police box in the middle of the sidewalk.

  
Barry stared at everything. The kids with ear buds in their ears. Business men and women talking into a blue tooth. Cars that honked and screeched. People walking in and out of coffee shops. Ross looked down at him, a small smile forming on his face.

“Let’s explore,” Ross said, tugging Barry forward. Barry still had wide eyes, staring at the tops of the buildings with intrigue. A little boy who held tightly onto his mother’s hand stared at them with his thumb in his mouth as they walked by, then quickly tore his gaze away when Ross waved at him.

  
Ross’s face fell, then turned back to Barry, whose mouth was hanging open slightly. Ross chuckled, bumping shoulders with Barry. “How about we see a play?”

  
Barry noticeably perked up, grinning ear to ear. “They still have plays?”

  
“New York City is known for them!” Ross nodded along with him. “I think you’d enjoy Hamilton.”

  
“As in, Alexander Hamilton?”

  
“The very same!”

  
“Is he a time traveler such as yourself? I did not know he acted. I was also under the impression that he died long before I was born.”

  
Ross chuckled, taking Barry’s hand as they crossed the street, Barry leaning closer to him as he looked warily at the cars. “No, new actors. And singing!” Barry blinked at him, raising his bushy eyebrows. Ross didn’t bother to mention the races, but he knew Barry well enough now to know that there would be no problem, maybe a bit of surprise. Ross lifted his arm up to ruffle Barry’s hair affectionately. “I know how to get us in.”

  
After about twenty minutes of comfortable silence, they approached Broadway, surrounded by the promotional signs for plays. Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Once, all of which Ross had seen countless times. Barry slowed down slightly to get a good look at everything, leaving Ross to tug him along to get inside.

  
“It’s amazing out there!” Barry said excitedly as Ross walked up to a ticket booth. He held up his Psychic Paper, smiling at the girl behind the counter warmly. She gave him a quick nod, ushering them to move onwards. Ross thanked her, dragging Barry away a moment later. “Welcome to New York!” Ross said cheerfully.

 

They sat in a small bistro, one that didn’t get much attention at this time of day, and was tucked neatly in between two far nicer restaurants, leaving it nearly empty. Ross requested a table outside specifically for Barry to admire everything, then ordered his food for him. Ross got him potatoes and vegetables, an easy choice that he knew he’d enjoy. Ross, on the other hand, ordered an odd mix of chicken, onions, fries, and lemon. Ross sucked on the lemon carefully, watching Barry admire the billboards.

  
“Have you ever been in New York City before, Barry? Circa 1840.” Ross set the lemon on the plate, moving his hands over the chicken, debating on whether to bite into it or not yet.

  
Barry winced. “My wife was born here.”

  
That made Ross pause. He didn’t know Barry had a wife. Had he stolen Barry away from her? That could be fixed, Ross could drop Barry back where he found him, mere minutes after Ross picked him up. Ross frowned, leaning forward. “Wife?”  
Barry waved his hands apologetically. “She died. Scarlet fever.”

  
“Oh Barry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

  
“At least I’m not at her funeral right now.”

  
Oh. That’s where he was going. Ross took a slow bite of the chicken as Barry looked away from his companion. He had to take him back, had to do something. Ross opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Barry as soon as he did so.  
“I’m okay, Doctor,” Barry said seriously, looking back at Ross, “you’re giving me the most wonderful life I could’ve imagined. I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.” Ross’s face grew sympathetic, the plan forming in his brain falling back for another time. He reached forward, holing tightly onto his hand. Ross ran his thumb across the bone of Barry’s thumb reassuringly. He wasn’t okay, Ross could tell. He had been reading people for thousands of years. But he left it alone.

 

They sat on a cliff, on some distant planet light years away from earth. The planet had been abandoned millennia ago, leaving only ruins and beautiful views in its wake. They were quiet today, neither seeming very up for conversation. Ross looked over at his companion, who was looking directly up at the pink clouds in the sky. He had gotten rid of the millennial clothing, piecing together whatever he could find in the closets of The TARDIS. Black pants, silvery shirt, leather jacket, and the same converse that he had grown fond of. Ross thought he looked very good. He had even assisted him in trimming his beard, although he was not very experienced. Their hands were held tightly together, although it might’ve just been Barry’s fear of falling off. Ross didn’t complain.

  
“Doctor?” Barry spoke, breaking the silence. Ross, who had already been looking at him, focused his attention on his voice. Barry’s eyes followed a bird species that cawed as it flew above them.

  
“Yes?”

  
Barry didn’t answer straight away, giving Ross more time to admire him. He spoke with honey in his voice, pushing Ross a little over the edge. The metaphorical one. He had become a very different man from when Ross had first met him. He had become stronger, leaner. There was something new in his eyes, too.

  
“I… Have never met anyone as brilliant as you.” Ross raised an eyebrow. Was that all he had to say? Ross knew that already. Ross nodded, urging him to go on. Barry shook his head, looking down and drawing in his chin, which he did when he was embarrassed. “I think I love you.”

  
Ross felt his hearts thumping wildly in his chest. For once, he was speechless. He didn’t have a clever quip to add, nowhere to drag his companion to change the subject. It was Ross, Barry, and a bird. Did he kiss him? Is that how this works? What was this? Did Ross love Barry too?

  
At some point, they kissed. Ross didn’t really remember leaning in, he was too caught up in his hearts feeling as though they were beating out of his chest and that damn bird flying around them. Barry’s hands were holding tightly onto Ross’s hair, cueing Ross into what was happening very suddenly. The bird cawed once again, making Ross look up. He had had plenty of horrible experiences with birds, he did not want to ruin this moment. Barry was breathing heavily, watching Ross study the bird. “Let’s get to The TARDIS,” Ross said quickly, tugging Barry up with him and entering The TARDIS swiftly.

  
Ross turned back to Barry, who looked horribly sad. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ross cut him off with his own. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be doing this. Ross pulled away slowly, grinning ear to ear. He shouldn’t be doing this.

  
“I have a place to take you!” Ross said, smiling warmly, jumping down the stairs and to his dashboard. He typed in a few numbers, pulled a lever, pressed a button, and within seconds, The TARDIS was whirring sadly. Ross looked down at the engines running through the floor, frowning. He spun around, smiling at Barry. “I have to grab something!” He said too cheerily, leaving and coming back within the minute, tucking something into his jacket.

  
Barry looked at him quizzically, eyes following as Ross handed him a small bag of something. “It’s a surprise,” Ross said endearingly, walking towards the door. Barry stood next to him, staring at him. “I wanted to show you this later, but I think now is as good as any.”

  
Ross slowly opened the door, leading Barry out first.

  
Barry spun around quickly, facing Ross with an agitated look on his face. “Doctor, I-”

  
Ross kissed him abruptly; ignoring the strange looks the commoners gave him, looking at the mother and child that were way too familiar now. Ross’s hand went to Barry’s neck, rubbing it gently. Barry was pulling away abruptly within the second. “Ow!” Barry frowned, then looked at Ross sadly as his eyes glazed over.

  
“I’m sorry,” Ross muttered, pulling someone over, “Excuse me, miss. My friend here is on the way to a Kramer funeral. You know of it? Yes. He’s drunk; can you please take him there? His family is beginning to wonder where he is.” The woman nodded, taking Sir Barold Kramer away from the strange man. Ross watched sadly as the woman and her husband took Barry off in the direction of a chapel. Ross threw the dead memory worm onto the ground angrily, walking back into The TARDIS. “Stupid Doctor, getting attached… Falling in love…” He muttered to himself as he closed the door. The machine felt lonelier now. There was a gentle whirring coming from the floor, his girl trying to cheer him up. Ross walked down the stairs to the engine, sitting in the swing and tossing his jacket down. There was work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tenlittle-cockbites  
> please leave a comment with what you want to see, i'll try my best to get it in!


End file.
